


Sherlockowe prompty

by isshi69nikkei



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isshi69nikkei/pseuds/isshi69nikkei
Summary: Ok, miałam dziesiątki planów fikowych, miałam zacząć nowy tekst i zająć się jednym krótszym i dokończyć Poznajcie Jima, ale czasu jakoś wciąż brak. I pewnie dlatego wzięłam udział w zbiorowym 30-minutowym prompcie (bo tyle czasu jestem w stanie wygospodarować ;)) z grupy FB Archive of Our Own (AO3) - Polska. Jak kogoś tam nie ma, to bardzo mocno polecam:)W tym opowiadaniu będę wrzucać sherlockowe odpowiedzi na promty, starając się by były ze sobą możliwe powiązane. Przewiduję Johnlocka oraz Mormora, ale zobaczymy, jak się wszystko ułoży;) Będą tutaj na pewno prompty z wspomnianej grupy, ale nie zamykam się na możliwość pisania również innych:)





	Sherlockowe prompty

**Author's Note:**

> Szczegóły tutaj https://www.facebook.com/groups/932961186846197/permalink/1007337602741888/  
> A zasady w skrócie: o umówionej godzinie na grupie rzucany jest prompt i chętni mają pół godziny na napisanie do niego tekstu (+10 na korektę i zamieszczenie). Pairing i fandom dowolny:)
> 
> Temat prompta 2017-08-27:  
> "Czy możesz mi łaskawie wyjaśnić, dlaczego wszędzie jest dżem?!"

***

Sherlock słuchał, jak John wchodzi do mieszkania, siedząc na krześle w kuchni – jedynym, które nie było wysmarowane mnóstwem dżemu. Dokładnie stoma kilogramami dżemu, który pieczołowicie wypakowywał od rana ze słoików i rozrzucał po kuchni.

John widział w ich lokum różne eksperymenty, toteż wyraz szoku na jego twarzy nie był tak satysfakcjonujący jak Sherlock na to liczył. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, wziął parę głębokich oddechów, a potem wypowiedział słowa, które były pewnie jedynymi, jakie należało w tej sytuacji wypowiedzieć.

– Czy możesz mi łaskawie wyjaśnić, dlaczego wszędzie jest dżem?!

– To eksperyment.

–  Ekspe… nie. Nie chcę znać szczegółów. Na boga, wszystko się lepi…! – wykrzyknął, robiąc krok do środka i pilnując aby nie pobrudzić butów. – Skąd to w ogóle wziąłeś…?!

– Znajomy hurtownik, którego uratowałem od kary więzienia za oszustwa finansowe.  Gdy poprosiłem o sto kilo przeterminowanego dżemu, oficjalnie wysłanego do zniszczenia, dostałem je jeszcze tego samego dnia.

– Przeterminowanego? Przecież tu mogą być jakieś choroby! To zaraz zacznie śmierdzieć! – wybuchnął wreszcie John, a Sherlock uśmiechnął się w duchu. Wszystko szło zgodnie z planem, John był zły, a zły John to ten rodzaj Johna, którego niesłychanie łatwo namówić do seksu w najdziwniejszych nawet okolicznościach. – Wszystko w cukrze, nigdy nie odmyjemy szafek. Pani Hudson dostanie szału!

– Pani Hudson wyjechała do siostry na weekend. Wraca dopiero w poniedziałek, do tej pory wszystko zdążysz posprzątać – powiedział z rozbrajającym uśmiechem.

– Ja?! Oszalałeś! Pieprzę twój dżem! Sam się za to bierz! – wybuchnął, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i szybkim krokiem poszedł do swojego pokoju.

Sherlock policzył w myślach do dziesięciu a potem trzydziestu, a wówczas usłyszał ponownie kroki i John – nadal wściekły, ale przebrany w robocze rzeczy oraz z wiadrami, szmatami i specyfikami do czyszczenia w ręku ponownie pojawił się w progu.

– Od czego zaczynamy? – spytał przez na wpół zaciśnięte zęby, a gdy Sherlock rozejrzał się bezradnie, rzucił w niego mokrą ścierką i padł na kolana, by zacząć zbierać dżem do jednego z wiader.

Pracowali kwadrans w milczeniu, bo na wszelkie próby zagajenia rozmowy ze strony Sherlocka John tylko prychał i patrzył na niego złowrogo. W końcu jednak – po spuszczeniu w toalecie trzech misek pełnych dżemu, rzucił szmatę na podłogę i spojrzał ze złością na pracującego opieszale detektywa.

– Dobra. Gadaj, co to za eksperyment, bo szlag mnie zaraz trafi.

– Eksperymentuję już od jakiegoś czasu, a to była kolejna runda. I znów ten sam rezultat.

– Jaki rezultat? – wycedził.

– Eksperyment jak wielki muszę zrobić burdel, żebyś trzasnął drzwiami i nie wrócił pomóc mi ze sprzątaniem – oznajmił i z rozkoszą wbił wzrok w Johna, który zrobił się czerwony z wściekłości, zaczął zaciskać i rozluźniać pięści a wreszcie wydał z siebie rozwścieczony okrzyk.

– Ty… ty pieprzony dupku! Zamorduję cię za to…! – wrzasnął, a potem… cóż, zrobił to, co powinien był zrobić już kwadrans temu.

Rzucił się na Sherlocka z pięściami, a w efekcie obaj pośliznęli się i zwalili na wciąż uwaloną dżemem podłogę. Zdążył przyłożyć przyjacielowi tylko raz oraz chwilę go poszarpać, uwalając ich w dżemie coraz bardziej, kiedy mężczyzna chwycił jego twarz w obie dłonie, a potem mocno pocałował.

Poplamiona koszula Johna wylądowała po chwili w misce z zebranym dżemem, a pocałunki stały się coraz bardziej gorące i namiętne i jasnym było, jaki będzie ich finisz.

Sherlock kłamał, mówiąc o powodzie eksperymentu. Wciąż całując się z Johnem, sięgnął po komórkę ukrytą w szlafroku i na oślep napisał krótką wiadomość oraz wysłał zdjęcie, które uwieczniło to, co się działo.

 

***

 

Sebastian przecierał oczy ze zdumieniem, wpatrując się w swojego szefa, który stojąc w uwalonej jakąś czerwoną mazią kuchni w swoim najlepszym garniturze, beztrosko czytał na komórce smsy. Odchrząknął, aby zwrócić na siebie uwagę i zatoczył ręką krąg, próbując  znaleźć właściwe słowa na to, co widział.

– Jezu, czy ty tu kogoś zamordowałeś..?!

– Nie krzycz tak, jakby cię to zszokowało – odparł mężczyzna spokojnie i wsunął telefon do kieszeni marynarki.

– Cokolwiek to jest… Zniszczysz sobie kuchnie! Te samą cholerną kuchnię, którą remontowaliśmy miesiąc temu po tym jak wysadziłeś w powietrze kran i rozwaliłeś cały pion hydrauli…

– Sebby, pomóż mi to sprzątać. To eksperyment.

– Pieprz się. Nie zamierzam tego dotknąć, cokolwiek to...

– To nie krew. No chodź. Spróbuj sam! – powiedział, po czym wziął do ręki całą garść czerwonej breji i wsadził sobie do ust, nie bacząc na to, że ta zaczęła cieknąć po jego twarzy i nadgarstku, plamiąc koszulę kosztującą pewnie dwie średnie krajowe.

– Wyglądasz teraz jak krwiożerczy psychopata…

– _Jestem_ krwiożerczym psychopatą. Ty też i dlatego dogadujemy się tak fantastycznie – powiedział obojętnie. – Ale, zawiodę cię kotku, tym razem to coś całkiem niewinnego – powiedział, a wówczas Sebastian ostrożnie trącił palcem odrobinę mazi i przysunął do ust.

– Szefie, czy możesz mi łaskawie wyjaśnić, dlaczego wszędzie jest dżem?

– Och, domyśl się.

– Nie… – wymamrotał a potem jęknął z rezygnacją. – Znów ty i te twoje eksperymenty z młodszym Holmesem. Co tym razem?

– Założyliśmy się, który z nas stuknie swojego żołnierza na podłodze w kuchni wysmarowanej dżemem.

– To najdurniejszy z jego…

– To MÓJ pomysł a nie jego. Na swoje usprawiedliwienie mam to, że wypiłem wówczas trochę za dużo i miałem dziwne fantazje. A teraz koniec gadania. Sherlock całuje się już z doktorem i dostałem właśnie dowód mmsem. Rozbieraj się i właź…

– W dżem.

– Dokładnie.

– Obiecuję ci, że gdy tylko wyślesz zdjęcia, resztę wieczoru spędzisz wylizując dżem z każdego miejsca na moim ciele.

– Z przyjemnością, kotku – powiedział, szczerząc zęby w upiornym uśmiechu, jeszcze potęgowanym przez czerwoną, zasychającą na jego twarzy breję. Sebastian obrócił oczami i ostatnią rzeczą, o jakiej pomyślał, zanim zaczął zrzucać z siebie ubrania, było to, że ta para genialnych świrów mogła znaleźć znacznie gorsze produkty, którymi zamierzali zawalić swoje kuchnię i założyć się, że na takowych będą uprawiać seks.

 

***


End file.
